El lado oscuro del amor
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, Aomine accede a salir con Kise; sin embargo, el moreno pondrá las cláusulas iniciales a su relación... ambos experimentarán la deliciosa malicia que trae el lado oscuro del amor.
1. Prólogo: Obediencia perfecta

**Hola a todos los lectores...**

Aquí, Cadiie reportándose con una nueva historia que no ha dejado de rondar mi cabeza. Antes que nada, advierto que esta historia no será fluffy... no será linda y podría herir sensibilidades de uno que otro lector. No los aburriré con mi choro mareador y mejor nos leemos abajo~

**Advertencias iniciales:** LEMMON y ya... por ahora.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los pido prestador un rato para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi mente.

* * *

**Prólogo **

**.**

_Obediencia perfecta_

_"Actúas y piensas como aquel que te pide hacer las cosas, como aquel a quien amas, eres un báculo sin voluntad, como un cadáver."_

_**Ignacio de Loyola**_

**.**

**.**

El cielo se tornaba oscuro a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. La fría brisa otoñal enfriaba su cara después de una jornada de entrenamiento. Caminaba con parsimonia hacia su casa, no tenía prisa por llegar, pero no había cenado, moría de _hambre_ y no tenía nada planeado para esa hora.

Su celular vibró en su pantalón parecido a un chándal y lo sacó; le había llegado un correo, cosa extraña porque nadie se dedica a enviarle mensajes ya que nunca los contesta. Su cara relajada se contrajo a una de flojera al ver el remitente.

'_**De:**__ Kise._

_**Asunto:**__ Si soy yo es lógico para que te hablo._

_Aominecchi ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Dónde estás ahorita? Voy saliendo de una sesión fotográfica y tengo ganas de un uno por uno contra ti. Ne ¿Qué dices, aceptas? Estoy en el parque que está cerca de Teiko ¡No me dejes como novia de pueblo! (°-°)¬*'_

—¿Quién se cree ese bastardo? — bufó Daiki al ver el chantaje que puso Ryota.

Sabía para que lo quería ver el rubio; recién que entraron a su tercer año se preparatoria, una persona –Tetsuya- le informó por accidente sobre los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía Kise hacia él: le quería, pero no del querer de amigos, compañeros, colegas o rivales… él hablaba de ese singular querer, el sentimiento que se tiene por la pareja.

Y a él no le iban los chicos, por ello, le rechazaba indirectamente con frases hirientes queriéndole dejarle en claro su postura –su preferencia por las tetas- para así destruir cualquier oportunidad que el modelo pudiera hacerse. Sin embargo, el otro era perseverante al grado de fastidiarlo: había días en los que lo esperaba a la salida de su escuela o lo halaba a las extrañas reuniones que tenía; aguantaba sus desplantes y estados de humor mejor de lo que Momoi podría hacerlo.

Suspiró. Ese día le dejaría en claro a ese rubio parlanchín que ya se rindiera, que no iba a conseguir nada más allá de una sincera amistad/rivalidad con él. Caminó apresurado, esquivando a la gente que miraba su móvil mientras caminaba e ignorando el leve entusiasmo que sentía… el hecho que pasaba de los sentimientos del blondo, no significaba que no le emocionara jugar un uno a uno contra éste.

Al llegar, escuchó el sonido de un balón pasar por la red para caer sobre el duro concreto, haciendo un leve eco. Fue hasta un banquillo y dejó su maleta de deportes ahí. Él otro al parecer no se percataba de su presencia y se dedicó a contemplarlo; los tiros que hacía desde la llave eran delicados y elegantes, estirando hacia arriba sus delgados y marcados brazos, saltando como una niña con una cuerda dejando libres en el aire a sus piernas blancas… Daiki sintió una punzada en su entrepierna.

—¡Aominecchi! — Ryota volteó para beber algo de agua y se encontró con los ojos azules que lo veían desafiándolo. Corrió hasta estar cerca de él y relajó su postura un poco al ver que el moreno ya estaba cambiado para el encuentro —. Me alegro que hayas venido, creí que me ibas a dejar plantado — susurró haciendo un puchero digno de un niño mimado.

—Bah, me hablaste hace unos minutos… no es como si hayamos quedado desde antes — contestó el As de Teiko con simpleza. Se sorprendió al enternecerse por el mohín del otro.

—Bien, bien — se esperaba esa respuesta a decir verdad —. Me alegra verte después de mucho tiempo.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? Sólo han pasado dos semanas.

—¡No exagero Aominecchi, a mí me gusta pasar tiempo contigo! — Respondió al instante el rubio. Se sentía nervioso ante la presencia del otro… después de todo, tenía muchos sentimientos hacia él.

—Ya — respondió ante la declaración — ¿Jugaremos o iremos a tomar el té como nenas?

—Juguemos — sin duda, le hacía feliz el sólo compartir la pasión por el basquetbol que sentía Daiki. Verlo sonreír calentaba su terco corazón.

—El que llegue a las diez canastas gana y se acabó, mañana tú tienes escuela.

—Tú también tienes escuela Aominecchi — dijo con extrañeza.

—A mí no me interesa, pero tengo entendido que tú tienes que mantener un promedio para estar dentro de club — no era por ser chismoso, pero eso se lo había dicho también el celeste en una de sus pláticas.

—De acuerdo — susurró con algo de tristeza, pero daría lo mejor de sí.

El partido de uno a uno estaba reñido. No importaba lo que hiciese Kise, Aomine bloqueaba todos sus intentos para encestar ya sea de tiros de tres o clavadas; y viceversa, al moreno se le dificultaba liberarse de la marca tediosa del modelo. Llevaban más de diez minutos y nadie encestaba, un marcador parejo de dos a dos se contabilizó en sus mentes.

Daiki dribleo al rubio, sin embargo, al estar éste pegado a él como lapa para defender, un suave aroma llegó a las fosas nasales del As de Too; era miel combinado con el sudor y la esencia natural del otro. Esto lo hizo desconcentrarse y se le resbaló el balón de sus manos, el objeto botó y rodó hasta dar a unos arbustos.

—Mo~ Aominecchi — se quejó Ryota. Sin embargo, fue obedientemente por la pelota sin que el moreno le dijera algo. Kise caminaba lento para hacer tiempo. Se había jurado que ese día se le confesaría al otro sin importar que, y no sabía bien como comenzar o si el otro siquiera le dejaría hablar; fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió. Trotó hasta llegar donde estaba su compañero y se paró justo frente a él — Aominecchi~, tengo una propuesta.

—¿Huh?

Sin duda eso sacó de sus pensamientos al As, estaba ensimismado tratando de convencerse que aquella excitación que sintió al oler al blondo era debido al curso tan disputado del juego. Extrañamente hasta ese momento, reparó en la vestimenta del modelo: iba con una playera deportiva holgada de manga muy corta azul marino, que contrastaba con su short beige que le llegaba a la rodilla. El chico siempre ha sido delgado y eso no había cambiado. Después, su mirada se posó en el rostro de Kise: sus facciones eran muy bien definidas; sus ojos alargados como un felino y sobre éstos un cúmulo de pestañas que se levantaban orgullosas dándole un toque algo delicado; su nariz era pequeña y respingada en comparación a la suya tosca y griega; sus labios…

—¿Aominecchi? — Ryota se preocupó al ver como el color de sus ojos pasaba a un tono completamente oscuro, casi cegado por algún sentimiento que no comprendía.

—Dime Kise ¿Qué clase de propuesta? — habló el chico, algo le decía que las cosas se pondrían interesantes debido a eso.

—A-ah si — carraspeó un poco para poder hablar, el ambiente era diferente al de un principio —, bueno, si yo gano éste uno a uno, tendrás que escuchar lo que yo tenga que decirte. Sin objeción ni interrupciones ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien, acepto.

El juego se reanudó y Daiki aún mantenía todos esos descubrimientos sobre el blondo presente. Por momentos, admiraba –poquito- la cara de seriedad que podía poner el otro cuando realmente se concentraba en algo. Bien sabía para que lo había llamado esa noche y el porqué de su exigencia para ganar… o al menos se daba una pista.

Había pasado una hora y ninguno quería ceder. Aomine se estaba cansando debido al entrenamiento de la tarde y la ardua batalla que daba el basquetbolista copiador. El marcador lentamente iba aumentado hasta quedar en un nueve a nueve; el sudor comenzó a hacerse en ambos chicos y debido a eso, jadeaban en busca de aire. Ryota pidió un tiempo fuera de un minuto y recargó sus manos en sus rodillas, agachando su espalda para recuperar un poco de fuerza, estaba llegando a su límite y creía que, una vez más, no podría decirle a Daiki lo que tanto quería.

El moreno en cambio, empezó a entrar en un dilema mental debido al singular botoncillo rosa que se vislumbraba por la posición del modelo. El pezón erizado de Kise le pedía a gritos ser lamido en ese instante… y vaya que estaba consiguiendo que su miembro apretara el bóxer de licra que traía puestos.

—Basta de juegos Kise, es hora de terminar — la voz ronca de Aomine se dejó escuchar a lo largo de la cancha sola, nadie merodeaba cerca por la hora que era.

Ryota no respondió, se limitó a tomar el balón y botarlo una vez más. Era dar todo o nada. La rapidez que implementó para el gran final era comparable con la pantera que tenía frente a él pero, si le sumamos el martillo destructor de Thor de Murasakibara fue fulminante el final. Kise usó la copia perfecta.

—¡Yay! — Gritaba eufórico el modelo. La alegría que sentía al ganarle a su mejor rival era comparable con un orgasmo.

El As tronó sus dedos y chistó un poco entre dientes; relajó su cuerpo sosteniéndose en una pierna en medio de la cancha. Tenía tiempo que alguien le ganaba… no, error.

Él _se dejó_ ganar por Kise.

—Bien Aominecchi, mi premio — el rubio paró sus brincos de felicidad y se puso erguido frente a él. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que el moreno volvió a crecer un poco siendo esta vez unos ocho centímetros más alto que él, pero no se dejó intimidar por eso —. Escúchame hasta el final ¿bien? — Dejó el balón justo a un lado de él y levantó la cara para hacer contacto con esas orbes azul eléctrico que lo veían divertido — Y-yo… yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace tiempo. No sé desde cuándo y no me interesa mucho… en realidad, lo que te quiero decir — tensó todo su cuerpo para liberar rápidamente aquello que anhelaba decir —¡P-por favor Aominecchi, sal conmigo!

El moreno lo veía y conservaba ese semblante imperturbable. Sabía que para eso lo había citado, sabía que eso era lo que tenía que decirle y aun así… se dejó ganar ¿Por qué?... Observó como el cuerpo de Ryota temblaba por la espera de una respuesta; sus orbes dorados, abiertos de par en par, lo miraban con brillo y unas pequeñas lagrimillas se colaban haciéndolo ver lloroso; el labio inferior vibraba; esa boca rosada, carnosa, a simple vista suave…

Y ante esa visión, tuvo un pensamiento perverso.

—Bien, saldré contigo Kise.

El rubio entró en el nirvana después de escuchar esas palabras, de eso estaba seguro. Él estaba preparado para una negativa y hasta quizá una buena sesión de burlas; pero no, la persona que estaba justo frente a él, sudoroso y desaliñado le había dicho que sí. Decir que estaba feliz era poco.

—G-gracias Aomiecchi — las gotas de sal acumuladas en sus ojos terminaron por salir y resbalar por sus mejillas, por el cuello hasta perderse debajo de la playera.

—Pero — ver la lágrima recorrer el blanco y delgado cuello del otro lo desquició. Ahora tenía más deseos de comprobar la textura de la piel del otro —… tengo dos condiciones.

—¿Condiciones? — inquirió sin asombrarse. En realidad le hubiese extrañado más si el otro aceptaba salir con él así sin más; si Daiki ya le dijo que si, el aceptaría cualquier cosa.

—Si. Primera — dijo seguro. Se acercó al modelo asechándolo contra una barda de red que delimitaba la zona del parque. No sabía cómo llegaron hasta los límites pero poco le importaba en ese momento; tomó las manos del rubio con cada una de las suyas y las puso a ambos lados de su cadera, juntando de esa manera sus cuerpos —, debes de ser sólo mío — dejó caer la orden en el oído del otro —. Se acabó eso de andar de cama en cama.

—E-eh… claro que si Aominecchi — contestó ante la voz profunda de Daiki — _Si supieras que yo siempre he sido tuyo_ — pensó. Claro que si había tenido quereres, pero sólo fueron para experimentarse y aprender algunas cosas — ¿Y la segunda? — se aventuró a preguntar, sintió una húmeda lengua recorriendo su oreja y lóbulo, le provocó cosquillas.

—Qué bueno que nos vamos entendiendo — dijo orgulloso de que se acatara su mandato —, la segunda es más fácil: cumplirás todo lo que yo te diga sin oponerte a nada — ésta vez, sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con aquellas iris amarillas, las mejillas sonrosadas de Kise no pasaron desapercibidas por el moreno quien sonrió satisfecho —… sólo de esa manera saldré contigo — su nariz prieta rozaba suavemente y con insistencia a la otra que estaba roja — ¿Qué dices rubio, aceptas?

Ryota estaba anonadado. La cercanía del As de Too embriagó sus sentidos; sus piernas flaquearon y su corazón latía desesperado intentando encontrar una salida; el olor a sudor tan varonil de Daiki le provocó una erección. Todo él lo consumía por completo sin dejar la oportunidad de escapar. Asintió mudo ante la atenta mirada del otro.

—Buen chico — mencionó con sorna el moreno. Su boca pasó al pómulo de Kise dándole una pequeña mordida y sintió como el otro brincó en sorpresa. El blondo arqueó su silueta de forma tan magistral que sus caderas terminaron rozándose; el pene de Aomine exigía diversión y al parecer el del modelo también —. Creo que _alguien_ quiere atenciones…

—H-huh~ — expulsó en un leve jadeo el rubio al sentir la lengua del otro en su clavícula. Los dientes del moreno se paseaban por encima de la playera, sin ejercer presión, pero por lo suave de la caricia iba despertando las pasiones dormidas de él. Su boca se encontró con el singular botón que momentos antes le causó una erección y lo mordió con los labios para no lastimarlo. — A-Ah~ — suspiró en un leve jadeo al percibir el torrente de sensaciones que se desbordaron en picada contra su sensible pezón.

—Kise… cuando gimes, no haces más que incrementar mi deseo por enterrarte _esto_ entre tus nalgas — su voz ronca hizo eco en los oídos del modelo. Daiki restregaba su hombría despierta y apretada contra el interior de un muslo del otro. Estaba diciendo la verdad, la chillona y exasperante voz de Ryota se transformaba en un canto erótico y sugerente que sólo aumentaba sus pasiones bajas.

—Aominecchi… — dijo el chico de Kaijou. La sugerente insinuación que le hacía el moreno lo estaba dejando sin armas… bien podría pedirle el As de Too tener sexo ahí mismo y él no se opondría a nada.

—Qué demonios… ¡Sígueme! — demandó Aomine a su ahora novio. Recogió las cosas de ambos, los puso sobre un hombro y comenzó a caminar. Una de sus manos estaba curiosamente entrelazada con una del modelo mientras transitaba por las calles. La gente los miraba con asombro, pero ellos los ignoraban. Kise se encontraba más que feliz porque el otro correspondió a su oferta y Daiki, bueno, él tenía sólo una cosa en mente…

No dejar salir de su cuarto al blondo en toda la noche.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

La casa de la familia Aomine se encontraba sola debido al reciente viaje que realizaron sus padres al campo, dejando así al hijo único solo; el chico ya casi cumpliría la mayoría de edad y se podría valer por sí mismo unas cuantas semanas.

El moreno entró a su casa, haló a Kise hacia dentro y lo acorraló en la primera pared que vio, pegando su cuerpo al del modelo en el proceso, juntando sus pelvis con la cadera del rubio y lo frotó para hacerle notar su hinchada necesidad.

El blondo, por su parte, soltó un largo suspiro de excitación que cautivó los oídos de Daiki. Eso fue un incentivo demasiado caliente para no despertar escenas sexosas en su jovial mente.

—…M-minecchi — musitó con deje suplicante el modelo. Su aliento chocó con el lóbulo del moreno y eso lo llevó al límite. Sin delicadeza alguna, Aomine cargó al chico delgado tomándolo por el trasero y lo cargó hasta llegar a su enorme cama. Se escuchó un leve crujir debajo del cuerpo de Kise y éste frunció el ceño ante lo poco delicado del otro — ¡Aominecchi, no arruines el momento!

—No eres una chica Kise, no comiences con cursilerías — respondió el otro evidentemente molesto. Sin embargo, en su rostro una sonrisa por demás codiciosa se instaló dejando ver unos hoyuelos que enrojecieron a Ryota —. ¿Estás listo para lo que viene? Se acabaron las consideraciones…

—Tan seguro como quien fui yo quien te dijo que te quería — alardeó el blondo enroscando sus delgados brazos en el cuello del moreno.

Aomine, quien enrojeció por la repetida confesión, se dejó llevar y quitó con desesperación la ropa del más bajo, chupando cada tramo de piel que era descubierta. Cual almirante en terreno desconocido, el moreno exploraba con todos sus sentidos el suave cuerpo de su ahora novio.

Kise en cambio no paraba de gemir. Realmente se encontraba mareado por todas aquellas sensaciones tan provocativas de las que era preso por culpa de Daiki. No sabía que sentir debido al cúmulo de sensaciones que se dejaron venir en picada contra su hombría; cada contacto con el ardiente cuerpo de su captor hacían que su pene se endureciera y pidiera con clemencia por un poco de atención.

Al ver el necesitado falo del modelo, el As de Too descendió su cabeza hasta dónde se encontraba y sin medir, engulló aquel trozo de carne para comenzar a sorberlo y robarle sin piedad gemidos incontrolables de placer al dueño. Sus manos se dedicaban a sobar las suaves pompas del jugador copiador, masajeándolas y deleitándose con la buena consistencia que tenían: ni duras ni aguadas. Uno de sus dedos se coló entre el pliegue del trasero y metió sólo la primera falange de un dedo, causándole una convulsión impresionante al otro. Se deleitó ante el maravilloso arco que formaba el pecho de Kise mirando al techo.

Ryota no procesaba nada que no fuera cada mínimo acto que realizaba Aomine; si respiraba, abría o cerraba los ojos, hablaba, dónde tocaba… cada cosa impactaba en la mente del rubio de manera descomunal, desmoronando su cordura poco a poco hasta quedar a total merced del otro.

—…M-minecchi, m-más — musitó deseoso el As de Kaijo, suplicando por más caricias al moreno. Ya sean rudas o suaves, él quería recibir todo del amor de su vida.

Daiki sacó el pene del rubio de su boca, deleitándose con el temblor que se apoderó del cuerpo del suplicante —. Paciencia Kise, vamos empezando.

Y el moreno siguió con su labor. Con fuerza y presión, succionaba el falo del modelo, arrancándole certeros gemidos al chico con sus actos. Sintió los dedos de Kise enrollarse en su cabello, halándolo a ratos y no sabía si era para separarlo de aquella tortura o para que aumentase la velocidad… supuso lo segundo y se dedicó a sorber con mayor certeza, encontrando un ritmo apropiado para sacar y meter su dedo de la entrada ajena y coordinarlo con lo que su boca practicaba en ese momento.

—A-Aominecchi… n-no puedo m-mas — musitaba entre embestidas del dedo de su novio. La excitación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo de poco a poco era demasiado abrumadora para poder soportarla. Lo único que sabía, era que quería tener el cuerpo del moreno atropellando el suyo en rudas caricias —. A-ah… p-penétrame…

—Tú a mí no me das órdenes — dijo con voz ronca Daiki a la vez que apretaba con una mano el glande del modelo, infringiéndole de esa manera un dolor físico a su novio —. Discúlpate ahora.

—P-per-dóname — suplicó Ryota, disfrutando un poco de aquel dolor que le hacía sentir que ese momento era real —. A-anda no s-seas cruel y d-déjame correrme…

—Para eso, primero haré esto — dijo sintiendo como el otro se removía desesperado bajo él.

Quitó su mano que dilataba la entrada del otro y colocó su enorme falo en ella, seduciéndola haciendo círculos y metiendo de primera instancia la cabeza del pene, tratando que el otro se acostumbrara un poco a la diferencia de tamaño entre sus dedos y su miembro. Después, de una embestida, dejó que toda la longitud de la erección entrara en la estrecha cavidad, sintiéndose jodidamente bien con la perfección que le proporcionaba aquel lugar en cuestión de calidez y presión.

Kise no podía con aquel punzante dolor que le recorrió desde la médula hasta sus pies y cabeza, llevándole ondas de placer después de eso. Movía sus caderas en busca de más contacto, no le importaba si fuese rudo, sutil, delicado… lo importante es que era Aomine quien le brindaba esas atenciones.

Daiki comenzó a llevar un vaivén tranquilo, castigando de esa manera al desesperado del rubio. Sin embargo, aquello era un arma de doble filo, pues también castigaba a su necesitado miembro por más fricción. Siendo así, de la lentitud, pasó a la total bestialidad, arremetiendo sin piedad contra la entrada del modelo una y otra vez sin tregua; sus testículos chocaban contra las nalgas del rubio, haciendo sonidos pornográficos que deleitaban sus oídos. Incluso admitía que gruñía ante la inmensa satisfacción que se venía en picada contra su hombría, hinchándose cada vez más cuando escuchaba al otro gemir sin control.

El rubio no podía más, el As de Too lo estaba volviendo loco con cada certera embestida a esa zona inexplorada hasta por él. Cuando sintió el golpe en su punto más sensible, arqueó su espalda nuevamente, sintiendo como lo revivía esa descarga eléctrica que corrió por todo su cuerpo, despertándolo del letargo en el que Aomine le tenía. Su abdomen se contrajo, pero no pudo correrse por la mano sádica del moreno que rodeaba su pene… pronto llegaría el momento.

Aomine sintió leves espasmos sobre su falo, la cavidad sufría contracciones que hacían aún más deseable toda la situación y sonrió cínico… le encantaba, le fascinaba ver el cuerpo perlado del modelo bajo él, atrapado en sus redes... jamás dejaría que le abandonase, no cuando él estuviera necesitado, no cuando él había descubierto algo mucho más adictivo que el baloncesto y era el cuerpo blanquecino de Ryota como un manto puro.

Mancharía ese manto hasta volverlo como el color de la noche.

—A-Aomi-necchi… y-ya…a-ah.

No necesitó más para aumentar las arremetidas contra perpetrado cuerpo de Kise. La cabecera de la cama chocaba contra la pared, y éste sonido se sincronizo con los jadeos del blondo y los gruñidos de Aomine. En un instante, terminaron ambos, sintiendo la hermosa gloria del orgasmo logrado. El moreno llenó el recinto sagrado que poseyó con su semilla y el As de Kaijo manchó ambos vientres.

Al salir Daiki de su cuerpo, el modelo se dio la media vuelta, sintiendo felicidad por compartir ese momento con el moreno… sin embargo, sintió un pesado bulto en su espalda y al voltear, observó como el otro estaba acostado completamente sobre él, sintiendo en sus nalgas el miembro nuevamente erecto de quien le aplastaba.

—Aún no hemos terminado — susurró Aomine sobre el oído del blondo —. No planeo dejarte salir de ésta cama hasta que sea el amanecer…

Ya no había marcha atrás.

.

.

* * *

No hay mucho que decir realmente... tardé dos meses en prestarle atención a ésta idea, escribiendo un poco cada vez que se me venía algo a la mente. Éste capítulo es corto en comparación con los que vendrán, ya que constará de sólo 5 capítulos... no prometo actualización rápida, pero veré que puedo hacer (Yateníaquequitarmeelpendientedeestefic)

Oh si, aclaro que éste capítulo ya se lo dejé a mi hermosa y sensual Beta _Erza-san_ para que me ayudase a corregir cosillas, pero como saldré de viaje (a un lugar con un acceso a internet muy limitado) El capítulo estará sometidos a cambios ligeros en el futuro en busca de que sea algo más presentable y lindo a ustedes.** _Erza-san_**, éste inicio va por ti, por lo buena persona que eres al ayudar a éste ente (?)

Me voy, prometo regresar. Lindo tarde-noche-día a todos~

Besos de café.

_Cadiie Mustang._


	2. Capítulo I: Primer grado

**Sé que quieren matarme... Adelante, corten mi cabeza...**

Pero antes, dejo el capítulo 1 de este mini fic. No me maten... clemencia (?)

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, palabras altisonantes, subidas de tono.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los uso un rato para crear estas historias.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

"_**Obediencia perfecta en primer grado: Haces las cosas por amor a quien te lo pide."**_

**.**

**.**

El profesor hablaba rápido mientras iba anotando números y letras en aquel pizarrón que poco le importaba a Aomine. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en la ventana y observaba como las nubes se movían constantemente saliendo así de su cuadro de visión. El calor del verano era insoportable y parecía ser aún más hostil con los hombres que se veían obligados a utilizar corbata; aquel pedazo de tela amarrado a su cuello en un nudo completamente absurdo le irritaba de manera insistente, quería arrancarlo y arrojarlo lejos de él.

¿Qué hacía el moreno encerrado en un cuarto de treinta metros cuadrados en una tarde así? La respuesta se reducía a un curso intensivo para no reprobar la materia. Satsuki, la traidora amiga de la infancia, informó sobre su pésimo desempeño en clase con los del club y éstos le pusieron de condición que para jugar en los partidos, debería de asistir a las clases de regularización durante las vacaciones.

¿Qué clase de ente querría pasarse sus días libres ahí?

Bufó sonoramente y sus dedos jugaban con el lápiz, moviéndolo y girándolo en diversas direcciones para evitar dormirse con la suave voz de aquel anciano quien fungía el rol de profesor. Por un momento, viró sus ojos hacia la persona que estaba al f reducarlo lejos de ras ibarente de la clase y observó como el cabello blanco abundaba en la cabeza, cubriendo los pocos cabellos negros que le quedaban.

—_Ya debería de jubilarse_ —pensó el As del equipo de baloncesto. El señor con esfuerzo se movía de un lado a otro para completar lo que para él, eran muchos números inservibles a su vida cotidiana.

Exhaló todo el aire que había acumulado; faltaba poco para salir de ese suplicio al que estaba encadenado. Sin embargo necesitaba matar el tiempo y comenzó a recordar como su vida había cambiado últimamente…

Hace un par de semanas, pocas en realidad, Kise se le declaró y él, obligado por fuerzas misteriosas y perversas, aceptó ser su novio. Después de dejar en claro sus condiciones y ver el rostro tatuado de aceptación e ilusión en el rubio, se le hizo inevitable arrastrarlo hasta su casa y encerrarse con él hasta el amanecer para hacer cosas que sólo había visto en películas pornográficas que rentaba de vez en cuando…

_A-Aominecchi…ngh… n-no puedo m-más…_

Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo debido al perfecto recuerdo que llegó a su mente de la primera noche que compartió con el rubio; y esta se reflejó en su parte baja y más íntima, haciendo que creciera una ligera erección en su bóxer. Los sintió apretados y buscaba un poco de liberación removiéndose incómodo.

No se percató en el momento en que comenzó a estar ansioso por ver nuevamente al blondo. Se relamió los labios en busca de algún atisbo de sabor que le haya quedado de aquel día cuando probó por primera vez aquella piel tan adictiva.

No encontró nada. Frunció su ceño ante este descubrimiento y chasqueó la lengua malhumorado.

A decir verdad, desde que comenzaron a salir, él y Kise no se habían visto más que un día, ya que él tuvo que iniciar ese curso intensivo de recuperación de materias. Aquella tarde fueron a comprar un par de tenis deportivos para ambos; el rubio insistió que debían de compartir cosas de pareja y por ello optó que debían usar el mismo modelo, pero en diferente color. Él se había negado rotundamente con ello, pero el otro parecía no desistir hasta que tuvieran ambos lo mismo.

Para evitarse escenas melodramáticas, y ver la cara de perro regañado del otro, aceptó aquello a regañadientes.

Pero en el fondo sabía que una parte de él no _quería_ ver triste aquella cara.

Obviamente todos los de su equipo habían sospechado algo al verlo cambiar de modelo de forma inesperada; pero él se escudó en que esos eran más cómodos. La única que sabía la verdad era su amiga de la infancia…

—_¡¿Qué?! ¿Dai-chan y Ki-chan soy pareja? —Preguntó bastante sorprendida la pelirrosa._

—_Cállate Satsuki —dijo el moreno tapándose los oídos para amortiguar el golpe de la chillante voz—. Sólo te digo esto para que estés enterada, de cualquier manera estoy seguro que él te dirá._

—_Oye Dai-chan…_

—Joven Aomine —el moreno escuchó una voz muy cerca de él y observó que tenía al profesor frente a él—, si le parece muy aburrida mi clase como para dormirse, le sugiero que se retire a un lugar más cómodo para hacerlo.

Daiki volteó para todos lados para ver como las miradas de todos los presentes se posaban sobre él. Bufó molesto, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y por lo visto sus compañeros de curso eran una bola de chismosos que no hacían más que esperar a que alguien hiciese algo para comentarlo.

Podía bien aceptar la amable oferta que le hizo el profesor y largarse de aquel lugar que le asfixiaba desde cualquier ángulo; pero si lo hacía, Momoi se encargaría de reprocharle, gritarle y regañarle peor que una madre. Ella era más cargante que una embarazada con hormonas a flor de piel.

Suspiró derrotado.

—Lo siento —comentó mascullando intentando despabilarse de aquella pesada bruma y ojos quisquillosos posados sobre él.

—La próxima ya no será una advertencia, Aomine-kun —amenazó el anciano retomando su camino y puesto al frente de la clase.

Daiki sacudió su cabeza para espantar el sueño que nuevamente se cernía sobre él. Rogaba tener a la mano algo en lo cual entretenerse, alguna revista de Mai podría mantenerlo despierto —si es que tuviese una en ese momento—. Sacó de su bolsillo discretamente su celular y con pesar vio la hora que indicaba.

Aún le faltaban casi tres horas en ese espantoso lugar.

Maldito Club con sus condiciones.

Estúpidas clases complementarias.

Bastardo Kise que no dejaba de venir a su mente.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

El tiempo que le restaba lo pasaba contando minuto a minuto para salir de ese suplicio. Quería vomitar de sólo recordar que tendría que regresar otros tres días más.

La próxima vez juró pedirle ayuda para los exámenes a su amiga.

Iba caminando a paso lento por los pasillos de la escuela. El cielo de afuera resplandecía con colores bastante llamativos, formando un extraño atardecer; pero el sol fue lo que compuso ese cuadro perfecto, éste resplandecía con un rojo intenso que rozaba en lo naranja fluorescente.

Le quemaba los ojos de sólo intentar verlo.

Extrañamente le recordaba a alguien esa sensación.

Continuó con su andar pausado y desganado. No quería volver a casa, pero tendría que hacerlo en algún momento si no quería que su madre se preocupase. Estaba verdaderamente aburrido y el basquetbol no era una buena respuesta a aquello, hasta de eso se podía aburrir él si no tenía un buen contrincante.

Su calentura había disminuido y ahora sólo necesitaba una buena ducha para quitarse aquel sudor que surcó todo su cuerpo durante esas horas. De vez en cuando, dio suspiros hondos y fue aflojando la corbata en su cuello hasta dejar casi por completo el nudo desatado. Sus pasos se fueron hasta los casilleros iniciales y ahí se quitó los zapatos de calzar en la escuela para ponerse los suyos.

Tenía hambre. Quizá debía pasar al Maji Burger de regresó.

Comenzó a andar a ojos cerrados con su mochila al costado silbando una canción que se había puesto de moda; sabía por experiencia que el patio frente a la escuela era verdaderamente amplio, pero con la ausencia de estudiantes merodeando por ahí, le pareció que caminó una cancha de futbol americano completa hasta la entrada; conforme se iba acercando a ella, tuvo un extraño presentimiento en el pecho.

—¡Aominecchi!

Ante esa manera tan peculiar de hablar, abrió abruptamente los ojos y observó como un rubio agitaba fervientemente su mano dirigida al cielo y una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro completando el cuadro preferido por cualquier chica enamorada...

Pero él no era ninguna chica enamorada.

—¿Qué haces aquí Kise? —Preguntó el moreno ya presente frente al otro mirándole con evidente fastidio.

—Esperarte, obviamente.

Daiki le escuchó responder sinceramente regalándole una mueca de genuina felicidad. Un aura bastante brillante rodaba al modelo y tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón haciéndole ver de cierta forma _cool._

—¿De dónde vienes? —El moreno volvió a atacar con una pregunta esperando pacientemente la respuesta del otro.

—De clases suplementarias… —contestó rascando su nuca con una postura avergonzada— Al parecer no alcancé el promedio suficiente para librarme del martirio que son las clases de verano.

Kise, desde el punto de vista de Aomine, se le veía bastante fresco para venir de un lugar tan infernal como un salón de clases con el calor que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Su cabello parecía recién peinado para una de sus sesiones fotográficas y llevaba su corbata aún anudada al cuello junto con su saco colgándole de un hombro.

Pulcro y reluciente.

Chasqueó la lengua bastante indignado. Nadie tenía el derecho de lucir así de bien después de un día de clases con ese clima.

—Aominecchi, vamos por un helado —propuso el blondo al ver al otro distraído observándole, _casi comiéndole_ con la mirada. Se sonrojó ante ese último pensamiento.

—No quiero, prefiero una hamburguesa —objetó el moreno pasando de largo del otro quien no se quedó quieto y corrió hasta ponerse frente a él.

—Mo, Aominecchi. Por favor —rogó Kise juntando sus manos, él no estaba dispuesto a consumir tantas grasas—. El helado nos servirá para refrescarnos un poco.

—El helado es de leche, por supuesto no nos va a refrescar —respondió con una vena en su sien al ver que estaba muy confiado en desafiarle—. Será una hamburguesa, lo he dicho —ordenó al momento de continuar su caminar sin prestar atención del todo al rubio.

—¡Entonces una paleta helada! Esas son de agua —replicó al instante—. Por favor Aominecchi, ten más consideración con mi figura.

Daiki se detuvo en seco al escuchar la propuesta, pues una imagen bastante indecente cruzó su mente en ese instante. No lo recordaba del todo, pero cuando Ryota se unió a Teiko, salieron a consumir una paleta en señal de bienvenida….

¿Cómo sería ver a Kise _lamiendo _una paleta helada?

—Bien, vamos —dijo Daiki cambiando de opinión; ladeó su rostro un poco para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de él y le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

Kise sonrió con victoria y bastante entusiasmo por ello tomando posición codo a codo con el moreno para tomar camino.

No sabía que todo era parte de un plan.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

—¡Yey! Aominecchi, esto es delicioso.

A petición del moreno, compraron la paleta de su sabor preferido para partirla en dos como solían hacerlo en Teiko. El rubio, en un principio, se encontraba renuente al decir que jamás había probado ese sabor a frutas, pero en cuando dio el primer lengüetazo, terminó por declarar que se convertiría también en su sabor preferido.

Cuando terminaron de pagar en el Konbini, Daiki y Ryota se sentaron en un banco cerca del parque. Como ya estaba anocheciendo, no había mucha actividad a su alrededor y eso fue relajante; no les molestaban los niños, pero si podían bien no escuchar lloriqueos y gritos por todos lados era preferible para ellos.

Daiki, por un lado, mordió la paleta una y otra vez en grandes cantidades hasta que se la terminó rápidamente. No era bastante lo bastante paciente como para comérselo lentamente; apoyó uno de sus codos en su rodilla y se dedicó a observar con detenimiento al rubio junto a él.

Éste, por el contrario, saboreaba cada trozo que llegaba a su boca mordiéndole en pequeños bocados. Por instantes, simplemente paseaba su lengua por toda la extensión de la paleta para atrapar el líquido que se resbalaba por ella.

Aomine sintió nuevamente un bulto en su bóxer y se removió un poco para no apretar su ligera erección ¿Cómo alguien podía verse tan jodidamente sexy lamiendo una paleta? Realmente no cabía en su lógica que algo así pudiese existir; ni siquiera con un video de Mai haciendo el mismo acto con sus dos tetas rebotando por cada lamida podía prenderle de la misma manera que Ryota lo estaba haciendo.

—Aominecchi ¿Sucede algo? —Inquirió el rubio dejando su labor de comer para mirar preocupado a su novio quien no hacía otra cosa que estar ahí con sus ojos sobre él.

—Nada —contestó simple y tajante esperando a que el otro siguiera con su labor.

—Si tú lo dices —comentó vagamente dando otras lamidas a su paleta.

—Por cierto —irrumpió nuevamente el curso de la acción—, ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en la escuela? No hemos hablado desde hace dos días…

—Hace tiempo me comentó Momoicchi que probablemente estarías haciendo clases suplementarias en el verano porque ibas muy mal en calificaciones.

—Esa chismosa —masculló tapándose la boca para evitar decir más sandeces de su amiga.

—Ella se preocupa Aominecchi… y yo también —confesó el otro con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro y bajando su mirada— _¿Cómo Aominecchi no podrá participar en la Inter High? ¡Debe ser una broma! ¿Estará bien?_ Eso y más cosas por el estilo pasaban en mi cabeza cuando ella me contó —de un momento a otro, estaba un tanto nervioso apretando su pantalón con una de sus manos—. Y yo me fui también a curso porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti…

Una gran sonrisa ególatra se formó en la cara de Daiki al escuchar la magnitud y el trasfondo de las palabras de Kise. Los sentimientos que le transmitía con aquello eran sinceros y hasta tiernos con un tinte de cursilería propia del modelo; además, la lealtad que tenía hacia su figura la consideraba bastante…

—Mo~, se cayó mi paleta…

El camino que llevaban sus ideas se detuvieron al ver como el último trozo de nieve que tenía el chico sobre el palito que sostenía con su mano, se encontraba tirado en el piso; pero antes se había atrevido a hacer un recorrido por la mano, el pecho de la camisa y la entrepierna hasta dar al suelo.

Kise observaba tristemente como se deshacía la paleta en el pavimento y suspiró con pesar. Pero él no era de los que se deprimían más de cinco minutos con algo, y para el otro momento, ya estaba lamiendo los restos que quedaron en la palma de su mano con una lentitud bastante comprometedora… Todo ante la expectante mirada de Aomine.

El chico más alto no creía la gran erección que estaba teniendo en ese momento al ver la lengua juguetona del blondo recorrer su mano; o que decir de los suaves labios que también hacían lo suyo y retiraba cualquier atisbo de líquido que quedó; no podía explicar el éxtasis de contemplar aquellos ojos entrecerrados y la ligera curva de la boca que detonaba felicidad.

No pudo soportar tal martirio.

—Vámonos Kise —dijo con voz totalmente autoritaria recogiendo ambas bolsas escolares para ponerlas en su hombro y tomar con su mano la del otro para halarlo y sacarlo de ahí con él.

—¡Pero acabamos de llegar! —Ryota se escuchaba bastante triste— ¿A dónde vamos, Aominecchi? —Se aventuró a preguntar confundido con el actuar del otro.

—A mi casa por supuesto —dijo a la ligera Daiki siguiendo con su andar y trayendo al modelo cerca de él—. He tenido suficiente por hoy; estoy bastante duro y todo esto es por tu culpa.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! —Cuestionó impresionado por la respuesta tan relajada del otro; sus cejas se juntaron en el centro formando una expresión de enojo.

—Por supuesto… —contestó deteniéndose en el acto y volteando por completo su cuerpo para atrapar entre sus manos el suave cuello del modelo y acariciarlo apenas con la yema de los dedos— Eres tan sexy y adictivo que no puedo evitarlo…

Y con esas palabras, desarmó el ceño fruncido que tenía Kise y sus ojos se iluminaron. Daiki fue acercando lentamente su boca a la ajena para besarla, tenía antojo de aquello como aperitivo, pero con un poco de maldad, simplemente rozó sus labios y retiró con su lengua un poco de la paleta que tenía en la comisura.

Ryota había cerrado sus ojos de forma automática como esperando alguna acción por parte del otro… algo que nunca llegó; y cuando escuchó la leve risilla que el moreno dejó escapar de sus labios, los abrió y le vio riéndose de él. Infló sus cachetes sintiéndose timado por la persona que le había dicho algo sumamente erótico.

—No es gracioso, Aominecchi —remilgó con un puchero en su boca.

—Ya, ya —dijo el moreno sacudiendo su mano, pero entrelazando sus dedos de la mano libre en una de Kise—. Lo que sí es verdad es que… te necesito, conmigo —susurró con voz ronca muy cerca del oído para después despegarse de él—. ¿Vienes o no?

Ryota se había quedado bastante impactado con todo lo que había hecho su novio hasta el momento. Su cara mostró una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad; Aomine quería estar con él y no desaprovecharía su oportunidad. Con ahínco, sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente para darle a entender su respuesta al otro…

Para darle el poder absoluto sobre él.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

El recorrido en el Bus fue largo, sin embargo aquel tiempo que duraron atorados en el incesante tráfico no fue del todo desperdiciado, los roces y las caricias sugerentes no se hicieron esperar y menos por las manos escurridizas de Aomine tocando a diestra y siniestra el lugar donde terminaban los glúteos y nacía la entrepierna del rubio. Esto sólo funcionó para dar marcha y encaminar la pasión a un nivel totalmente nuevo para ambos; la excitación que recorrió ambos cuerpos no pasó desapercibido por ninguno, pero su atención y mente estaban focalizadas en lo que ocurriría eventualmente.

Estaban ansiosos, expectantes… su cuerpo les pedía algo que iba más allá de su control.

Aomine por su parte, iba disfrutando de cada segundo que iban atorados entre la multitud; debido a la enajenación que sufrían todos, nadie se percataba de como manoseaba con descaro las piernas o el miembro por arriba de la ropa… aunque esto no disminuía su libido, muy al contrario, incrementaba su desesperación.

Agradecía la cierta ventaja que le brindaba estar detrás del modelo para cubrir su cuerpo contra una de las puertas laterales. No podía permitir que alguien tomase la ventaja y sobara el cuerpo que por decreto y complacencia era suyo.

Tenía un deseo insano de tocar esa piel, de acariciarla, morderla, marcarla… _sentía_ la _necesidad_ de comprobar que se encontraba igual a la última vez que la dejó.

—Kise… —descendió sus labios cerca del oído del otro y susurró con voz ronca— Te necesito… me urge tocarte.

Aquel susurro gutural, cargado de pasión, estremeció totalmente el cuerpo de Kise. Un tierno, pero apetecible sonrojo se instaló en los pómulos del chico en cuestión y aquella calentura se extendió hasta las orejas. Él no se consideraba alguien plano, al contrario, tenía una autoestima de bastante sensualidad que le otorgaba confianza cada vez que tenía que coquetear con alguien para sacar beneficio a ello; y aun así, no podía explicar porque esa simple frase logró descolocarlo por completo. Su espalda sudó ante los pensamientos eróticos que se dejaron venir a su mente ante la presencia omnipotente del chico detrás de él. Apretó con fuerza la correa del bolso de la escuela para aplacar la necesidad de tocar con ansias los brazos que le abrazaban por la cintura.

Sabía que estaba condenado, pero no quería caer tan pronto.

O eso pensaba hasta sentir como la escurridiza lengua de Aomine lamía con descaro su nuca.

—¿Qué piensas que haces? —Musitó contrariado y preocupado porque alguien les hubiese visto en ese momento. Fijó su mirada molesta en la cara despreocupada y viró su vista de un lado a otro; por fortuna o desgracia para él, el vagón iba demasiado lleno como para que alguien le importase lo que hacen dos jóvenes en una esquina.

—Probar lo que por derecho es mío —respondió simple y con una mueca arrogante que sólo logró erizar la piel del rubio.

—C-cómo sea… —comentó nervioso ante la seguridad que destilaban las palabras del moreno— Sólo contrólate un poco más y ya no me toques, casi vamos llegando —intentó evadir el tema al ignorar todo lo que su cuerpo le gritaba, pero vaya que le costaba trabajo aquello.

Para Aomine aquello fue una bofetada en el rostro. Nadie, absolutamente nadie le había hecho un desplante de esa magnitud; le dio en el orgullo y la cólera viajaba como lava hirviendo hasta su estómago… y aun así, no podía evitar que aquella faceta altiva le resultara tan excitante.

Sonrió de medio lado. Como se diesen las cosas, se cobraría aquel rechazo en un terreno donde sólo él tenía la dictadura absoluta.

Después de eso, optó por separarse por completo de Kise y se distancio a un paso de él —sin dar oportunidad para que alguien se colocara entre ellos— para evitar más roces y por consecuencia, que su cuerpo actuara por instinto.

El tiempo transcurrió de manera lenta y tortuosa para ambos. Kise no creía que verdaderamente Aomine parara con sus caricias; muy a su pesar y con vergüenza, deseaba seguir sintiendo la temprana tormenta al torrente de sensaciones que sentía correr por toda su piel con cada roce que recibía. Se encontraba ansioso y desesperado por ya llegar al destino prometido.

Cuando la bocina anunció la parada en la que ellos bajarían, Aomine tomó la mano del rubio con la suya para no despegarse de él. En cuanto salieron del tren, corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos no importando si empujaba a los transeúntes, y detrás de él, iba Kise siguiéndole el paso con desesperación, admirando la ancha espalda del moreno y como esta iba acercándose lentamente… su sueño de estar junto a Daiki se iba cumpliendo poco a poco.

Entraron desesperados a la casa de Aomine. Con rapidez se quitaron los zapatos para dejarlos en el Genkan y cruzaron el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras. Sólo hasta que un ruido provino de la sala, se percataron de la presencia de una mujer de larga cabellera azabache que los miraba de arriba abajo.

—Dai-chan —llamó la progenitora del moreno cargando en sus brazos un recipiente en el que batía una extraña mezcla—, al fin llegas… y traes a mi lindo Ki-chan contigo —dijo sonriendo al ver al amigo de su hijo.

—Buenas —saludó Kise sintiéndose avergonzado de su intromisión a la casa ajena, aunque la señora le conocía de muchos años y se veía le estimaba, él insistía en sentirse incómodo cuando entraban así.

—Hola cariño, sabes que estás en tu casa —dijo amablemente la fémina—. La cena ya está casi lista, tu padre no debe de tardar en llegar.

—Pasamos, acabamos de comer algo y vamos a ir a hacer unas… _tareas_ que tenemos pendientes —resolvió mintiendo. Aunque una sonrisa descarada se coló en su rostro al ver como el rubio se sonrojaba.

—Vaya, parece ser que juntarte con Ki-chan es demasiado beneficioso para ti —comentó sorprendida de ver a su hijo tan vago preocuparse por hacer labores escolares—. Muy bien, entonces le diré a tu padre que estarás arriba e intentaremos no molestarlos.

—No pasen a mi cuarto si no les llamamos —dijo volviendo a retomar su camino a su cuarto.

—Haré uso de su casa, señora Aomine —se despidió el otro chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Estás en tu casa Ki-chan. —La señora Aomine se despidió mientras miraba como ambos se perdían en la planta alta de su casa.

Kise iba bastante abochornado con todas las palabras y frases en doble sentido que podía utilizar su novio, ¿O era que él se estaba volviendo más pervertido? Cuando reaccionó de sus cavilaciones mentales, se percató que Aomine ya lo esperaba en su habitación y se pasó directamente a ella. Sólo escuchó como el moreno cerró fuertemente la puerta y se sorprendió por toda la serie de hechos que habían pasado hasta llegar a ese momento.

Daiki vio como después de que Ryota entró, éste se dedicó a admirar el interior de su habitación con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Por un instante, se sintió ligeramente cautivado por aquellos minúsculos, pero tiernos hoyuelos que se formaban en las comisuras de la boca del otro; pero el bulto entre sus pantalones le recordó que no había tiempo para admirar algo tan superficial como lo era una sonrisa.

No tenía planeado caer en esas tonterías.

—Siéntate en la cama —ordenó Aomine sin un atisbo de delicadeza. Cuando vio que Kise obedeció a sus demandas, caminó hasta su armario para buscar algunos condones y lubricante que había encargado hace tiempo.

Pero el rubio se encontraba ligeramente disgustado con la cantidad de posters de mujeres el bikini que abundaban las paredes del cuarto. Estaba celoso, sin embargo no se atrevió a exclamar lo que sentía; después de todo, Aomine le había aceptado y eso debía de bastarle a él, debía de estar agradecido de que su mayor anhelo, desde que se enamoró, estuviese pasando y fuese real. Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se percató que el moreno ya estaba detrás de él.

—Sorpresa —susurró Daiki detrás de Kise para ponerle su corbata en la boca. Estaba dispuesto a acallar esa voz que lo enloquecía, pero que no quería escuchar en ese momento.

Ryota soltó un jadeo por la impresión de aquel acto tan arrebatador. Sin embargo, este pequeño respiro bastó para incrementar aún más la pasión de Aomine. Éste acostó al chico sobre su cama y se puso en pie en la orilla de ella para observarle; estaba bastante excitado al poder contemplar la delgada, pero imponente silueta que se traslucía a través de la ropa de escuela que aún tenía puesta su novio…

Le era extraño pensar en ello: su novio; ¿Qué significaba Kise para él? ¿Realmente era su novio? Para él, se suponía que los novios se veían todos los días ¿Cierto? Y a Ryota sólo lo había visto dos veces desde aquel uno a uno en el parque hace tres semanas.

¿Realmente así son los novios? Bueno, no podía decir que se molestaba y por el contrario, era beneficioso para él ya que no tenía que estar pensando en cursilerías baratas.

De un instante a otro, abandonó todas esas reflexiones y se concentró en Kise; no había nada más importante para él en este momento que el rubio que estaba tirado de espaldas a su cama, con los ojos abiertos y confundidos mirándolo deseoso. Desesperado ante el brillo candente de los orbes dorados, quitó con rudeza la corbata que tenía puesta Kise y tomó las manos de él para llevarlas hacia la cabecera de la cama y amarrar las muñecas con el objeto arrancado.

Lo tenía inmovilizado.

—Hey, esto es sólo una pequeña venganza —confesó descarado quitando uno a uno los botones de su camisa para retirarla ante la mirada atónita del otro—. Si, recuérdalo… —siguió hablando quitando la hebilla del cinturón para hacer lo mismo con los pantalones y quedar con su bóxer— Tú me prohibiste tocarte en el metro ¿cierto? Bueno… —poco a poco iba gateando sobre su cama para quitarle a Kise la estorbosa ropa —excepto la camisa— que le impedía ver la piel nívea que tanto quería ver— Ahora yo soy quien te va a impedir tocarme a mí.

Aomine no se esperó que un ligero rubor cubriera los pómulos del rubio. Admitía que había cierto encanto especial en Kise que le hizo aceptar aquella propuesta, pero nunca imaginó que aquel acto le provocará ansiedad. Como parte de un previo ritual que haría de ahora en adelante, observaría el lienzo de piel para ver si se mantenía como él recordaba haberla dejado.

Algunos raspones y moretones cubrían las piernas por el tiránico ejercicio al que le sometían en Kaijo, pero además de eso, no había _algo fuera_ de lo _usual_. Eso le agradaba, ya que significaba que seguía siendo él como Kise le prometió. Con cuidado, acercó su boca a la ajena y mordió suavemente el labio inferior; lo succionó hasta dejarlo rojo como quería que quedara. Sus manos traviesas no se hicieron esperar y ya habían comenzado a masajear los tonificados glúteos que poseía el modelo. Y como bonus para dejar huella lo que era suyo, chupó fuertemente la clavícula hasta dejarle la primera marca rojiza de la noche.

Estaba ansioso y su falo lo sabía, pero primero quería torturar levemente al chico. Acercó sus labios al miembro de Kise y repartió besos en toda su extensión. Inhóspitamente y sin dejar pasar más tiempo, comenzó a chupar vigorosamente el pene. No era un experto en hacer mamadas, pero le habían hecho unas cuantas y como hombre sabía las cosas que encendían demasiado… como mover y frotar la lengua por todas partes e incluso en la cabeza, hundiendo la punta en la hendidura que ya empezaba a expulsar líquido pre seminal.

—¡Mhn!

Esos incesantes jadeos que soltaba el rubio era combustible a oídos de Aomine quien solamente incrementaba la fricción con la que sus labios se movían sobre el miembro del otro. Mientras provocaba a Kise con lo bien que se movía, llenó una de sus manos con el lubricante que sacó de su ropero; cubrió sus dedos y, sin contemplación, comenzó a dilatar la fruncida entrada que se asomaba más debajo de su boca.

Un dedo, dos dedos… Kise parecía querer absorber las juguetonas falanges que Daiki movía sin cesar en su canal. Aunque él sólo podía pensar en el dolor tan placentero que le producía no poder mover sus manos y a su vez, recibir el mejor sexo oral que haya experimentado en su vida. Nunca creyó que algún día Aomine se animaría a practicarle ese maravilloso _blowjob _que se ejecutaba entre sus piernas.

Daiki ya no toleró ni un segundo más la erección que estaba atrapada en su bóxer, así que se separó completamente ante la atenta y furiosa mirada del otro liberando su pene. Necesitaba sentir la perfecta presión de ese canal, pero ahora de manera diferente.

Altivo, grueso y grande… eran los únicos adjetivos que cruzaron la cabeza de Kise al ver la calentura hecha carne en el miembro de Aomine. Podía casi jurar que estaba más… pronunciada que la última vez que le vio.

Sin preguntas ni permisos, Daiki fue metiendo su pene lentamente por la estrecha entrada. En un principio parecía no querer ceder, pero eventualmente, ésta parecía ya no querer dejarlo ir cuando intentó salirse para empezar el vaivén. Se excitó aún más ante aquella calidez que rodeaba su falo de manera perfecta, mucho mejor que con cualquier mujer que haya estado antes.

Aomine volteó a ver el rostro de Kise y éste estaba compungido; no sabía a ciencia cierta si por el dolor, pero esto no era en su totalidad, pues el pecho blanquecino subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado, como si intentase recuperar el aire que necesitaba para poder seguir vivo. Estaba un poco fascinado por el desesperado intento por parte del rubio de inhalar aire, pero no podía quitarle la corbata; Kise debía de aprender la lección.

Ya pasados unos minutos, acercó sus dientes a la mejilla de Kise y propinó una pequeña mordida en compensación por hacerlo esperar. Tampoco quería lastimarlo… esa no era su intención.

—Comenzaré a moverme —dijo seductoramente clavando sus iris azules a las doradas que le miraban anhelantes. Con ahínco, tomó las caderas de Ryota entre sus manos para sostenerle y enterró sus dedos para no permitir que huyera.

Sacó su pene casi por completo y volvió a meterse de una estocada hacia ese lugar que le acogía con devoción. Durante unos momentos, esa acción se repitió constantemente y en algún momento, el falo de Daiki ya no salía por completo y por consecuencia, las embestidas eran repetitivas y fuertes.

Cualquier sonido que intentaba expulsar el rubio era amortiguado por el trozo de tela que le cubría. Estaba ansioso, desesperado por gritar el nombre de su perpetrador hasta quedarse sin voz. Quería que todos se enteraran del exquisito placer que se apoderaba de cada partícula de su cuerpo. No se consideraba una persona que se deje doblegar y mucho menos que eso, alguien sumiso… pero siendo Aomine, la persona que amaba más que nadie en el mundo, el ser quien se encontraba diciéndole, haciéndole y provocándole todas aquellas sensaciones que se apoderaron de su razón, no le importaba pasar el resto de su vida de esa manera.

—¡Mhp… mhp! —Inesperadamente no pudo evitar que su garganta se desgarrara en el intento por sacar aquellos desesperados gemidos. Daiki había llegado hasta su próstata.

—Sh —silenció Aomine con media sonrisa en su rostro, una mueca prepotente a ojos de Kise—, no querrás que mis padres se enteren del tipo de _tareas pendientes_ que estamos haciendo.

Y en lugar de sentirle burlado, Kise percibió como su interior haló aún más al pene del moreno. Quería sentirse lleno, quería sentirse completo.

—Al parecer estamos bastante ansiosos…

El moreno tomó con mayor fuerza las caderas y comenzó a embestir más profundo y seguido el interior para explorar y llegar hasta la zona de placer. Rozarlo, seducirlo… quería más de aquellos gestos que sólo Kise le brindaba al tenerle hasta el fondo. Bruscamente, tomó el erecto pene mojado ya por toda la cantidad de líquido que soltó; frotó vigorosamente a la par de las estocadas para que él también tuviese la oportunidad de llegar al orgasmo.

No faltaba mucho para que ambos sintieran esa corriente eléctrica cruzar por todo su cuerpo para azotarles en sus partes bajas con una dicha incalculable. En ese momento, al ver el sudor recorriendo la piel, las convulsiones atacando el cuerpo de Kise y los ojos dorados desbordando pasión, Daiki recordó porque lo tenía ahí.

Le deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta.

—Escúchame bien K-kise —intentó hablar Aomine ante el orgasmo que se avecinaba rápidamente—, nunca, jamás vuelvas a prohibirme tocarte —demandó con voz gutural y con los ojos clavados en el otro—. El único que puede tocarte cuando quiera soy yo, ¿entendido?

Kise optó por hacer un movimiento grácil para decirle que aceptaba aquella petición como un esclavo. Lo hacía porque le amaba, aceptaba que Daiki fuese así de posesivo por todo el afecto y el torrente de sentimientos que sentía bullir dentro de su sangre con tan sólo escuchar su nombre.

Todo pasó en un par de segundos; Aomine eyaculó dentro de él y sintió como todo su cuerpo vibró y casi juró haber tocado el cielo al sentirse completo. El gemido que quedó atorado en su boca le hizo sentirse impotente, pero al contemplar los gestos de satisfacción que tenía el moreno en su perfecto rostro, le provocó una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Podía complacer a Daiki siempre que él quisiese: así fuese sólo ir a caminar, un uno a uno en la cancha o una buena sesión de sexo se entregaría enteramente.

Y lo haría por amor a él.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Las actualizaciones vendrán pronto, lo prometo... pero todos los eventos de AoKi son zukulemnthos, invito a toda la gente a participar en ellos.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se dan el labor de comentar y leer estos desvaríos.

Besitos de paleta helada.

_Cadiie Mustang._


	3. Sección de noticias

**Jelou mi estimada pipol.**

Yo, Cadiie Mustang, conocida por todos como la mil y un males que le impide actualizar, y como todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído saben, soy FanFicker, escribo principalmente para el fandom de Kuroko no Basuke y vengo aquí para comunicar un sentir.

A través de esta declaración, quiero informar que a partir de este día, lunes 20 de abril (Para algunos el 21) he iniciado un paro de escritura con duración de un mes. La razón: La falta de agradecimiento del lector por el trabajo del escritor.

El tema de la falta de apoyo a través del review es una situación que poco a poco se ha estado haciendo común no sólo dentro del fandom de KnB, sino que ya es una realidad en el mundo de los FanFiction, pero que no por ello es algo agradable de presenciar.

Todos los autores de FanFics, lo hacen de una manera desinteresada, gratuita y opcional, realmente por amor a nuestras OTP's. Sin embargo, un comentario es una forma de retribución mínima por el esfuerzo, tiempo, dedicación y amor que puso el escritor en su historia. Somos escritores amateur, nuestro pago por escribir son los comentarios que nos ayudan a crecer en este placer tan dulce como torturante.

Dentro del mundo de los Fanfiction hay dos tipos de personas: los que escriben, y los que sólo leen. Quienes escriben, dedican horas de su tiempo al día sólo para poder crear una historia interesante, novedosa, atrayente, que tenga buena gramática, que esté bien redactada y que tenga errores ortográficos mínimos. Muchos, para crear una buena historia tenemos que leer información adicional, estudiar sobre el tema que estemos tratando para hacer un buen trabajo, lo que suma tiempo y esfuerzo extra por esta tarea que hacemos por amor. Por el contrario, los lectores, lo único que hacen es sentarse frente al computador/Tablet/celular y disfrutar o sufrir con el fic. El problema es cuando la mayoría de esas personas que sólo leen, se divierten, pasan un buen rato, se sienten emocionados, o simplemente sintieron que les entretuvieron la tarde con un fic, no dejan ninguna opinión al escritor. Sinceramente, yo siento que vienen, me manosean y se van sin siquiera decir si les gustó lo que tocaron.

Como es claro, la situación es muy injusta. Los escritores cada día están recibiendo menos retribución por todo el trabajo que realizan. Hacer llegar un comentario no cuesta más de diez minutos de su tiempo. Si ya se dieron el tiempo para leer, agradezcan de la manera apropiada al autor. Un comentario, es una muestra de educación mínima para con el esfuerzo del escritor y una muestra de respeto.

Como escritora, me da tristeza ver que cada vez que publico obtengo muchas lecturas, favoritos y follows, pero los comentarios son mínimos. En el momento en que un escritor decide hacer pública su historia y compartirla con el resto, es claro que dejó de ser "para uno mismo" y pasó a ser "para ustedes".

Recuerden que con su comentario, apoyan el crecimiento del escritor; una opinión es muy valiosa y muchos las tomamos en cuenta para el próximo escrito. Claro, en lo particular, no me agradan los reviews de "Conti pliz" o de "¿Cuando el próximo capítulo" porque es como si no me dejaran nada; si ya te dignaste a pedirme un siguiente episodio o que escriba mas historias así, una retribución pequeña sería decirme qué fue lo que gustó o disgustó.

Yo siempre he tratado de trabajar el tema dando el ejemplo: cada fic que leo dejo mi correspondiente review. Es imposible que alguien lea algo y no tenga ninguna opinión sobre lo que leyó. Si te gustó, ¿por qué te gustó? ¿Qué tenía de bueno? ¿Qué sensaciones/emociones te generó leerlo? Y si por el contrario, no te gustó ¿por qué no te gustó? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Qué crees que le faltó o le sobró?

Demostremos como fandom la educación y el respeto que nos tenemos mutuamente. ¡Qué vuelva la "tradición del review"! Así como me gusta saber lo que sienten ustedes con algo que doy, me agrada dar a conocer que es lo que yo siento por esta situación que está sucediendo.

Mi lema es: _"Lo mismo son diez mil que poca gente, lo importante es transmitir lo que se siente"_ (Los Caligaris) Osea, yo no quiero tener miles de reviews sin sentido, como si fuesen un número más ¿Eso para qué me sirve a mí? Mejor dicho, quiero conocer a los lectores actuales que tengo, esos que se dan el tiempo de leer y llorar, saltar, bailar, soñar con algo que escribo... quiero conocer a esos lectores que viven en la sombra y en el anonimato de un número que se simboliza en un "Favorito" "Follow" "Lectura".

Gracias por prestar atención a este mensaje. Nos estamos leyendo en un mes.

Besos de canela~


End file.
